


Too Close for Comfort

by The_Pretty_Restless



Series: Riverdale one-shots [6]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Archie Andrews Being an Asshole, Archie Andrews Being an Idiot, Character Death In Dream, Episode: s02e04 Chapter Seventeen: The Town That Dreaded Sundown, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Nightmares, Please Don't Hate Me, Sad, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pretty_Restless/pseuds/The_Pretty_Restless
Summary: It wasn't Fangs who was with Sweet Pea the night Archie Andrews pulled his gun out.~Generally takes place in S02E04 "Chapter Seventeen: The Town That Dreaded Sundown"~





	Too Close for Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Hellloooo! Thanks for showing interest in this story. Ok so I've had this idea in my mind for the l o n g e s t time istg. Obviously I don't own riverdale and I don't own the conversation between Archie and Sweet Pea. But this IDEA and twist on the event is mine soo... Enjoy and please tell me what you think in the comments below. WARNING: Cussing, mild death? Oh well..

     You cheer as Sweet Pea knocks another ball in at the pool table. Tonight is Saturday which means one thing, late night pool at the Wyrm. Serpents all gather around as your boyfriend wins game after game. You don't mind spending long hours here, Toni and Fangs keep you company along with Pea's unwavering stare which should count as its own person entirely. Plus as long as you keep your eyes on the prize, he rewards you later. You drag your eyes over Sweet Pea's body, your gaze -not so subtly- lingering over your 'reward.' No doubt about it, the promise of a reward keeps you watching intensely. 

     "Girl you are in some deep trouble."

     You turn on your stool to face the pink-hair vixen. You gift her a mischievous grin, complete with a wink.

     "I wouldn't be a Serpent if I wasn't, but hey you're one to talk," you tease her, "seeing as your brand of trouble is  ** _cherry_** flavoured." She laughs and playfully whips you with the rag in her hand.

     "Toni quit spanking my girlfriend. That's my job." 

     A few laughs come from around the pool table, Fang's cackle the most notorious. You twirl on your stool, playing along with Pea's antics. 

     "Then why don't you come perform your duty," you lick your lips and sit up against the bar, "  _ **daddy**_."

     Fang's jaw drops but neither you or Sweet Pea bat an eye. This wasn't flirting, no instead this was a competition. Who could get the other the most flustered.

      "Later babygirl," he gives you a playful smirk before gesturing to his audience.

     "I have to show these fine men how to correctly place their balls," he pauses before turning back to you with a glimmer in his eye, "now come on over here and give me a kiss for congratulations and maybe I'll take you home early tonight."

     You roll your eyes but turn to Toni first. 

     "(Y/N), you and I both know you can win this. Take this chance to show him who's in control right now. Show him where  _ **his balls**_ lie." 

     You share a smirk before making your move. As slow as a snake stalking its prey, you slide off your stool and slowly saunter towards the pool tables. Your top has ridden up, showing a peek of the serpent tattoo that resides on your hip but you don't bother to fix it. A subtle look over Sweet Pea's pants area shows that its working in your favor. Pea's dark gaze is slowly drinking you in, and you let a seductive smile rest on your lips. Victory is sweet. Your hand softly glides over the edge of the pool table as you make your way through the crowd, stopping in front of the tall Serpent. He can tell you're teasing him and lets out a low grow before wrapping his free arm around you and pulling you against his hulking form. He ducks his head to give you a soft -yet possessive- kiss, you happily return it.

     "Get a room," Fangs belts out from his new place next to the bar. 

     Sweet Pea lifts his head slightly, glaring at Fangs but doesn't let you go. Fangs unknowingly delivered victory right into your hands, having exposed Pea's soft spot. You move for the kill, laying a soft kiss right on his tattoo.

     "Congratulations," you muse into his ear sealing your win.

     His reaction doesn't disappoint, his breathing hitches and his hold tightens and you feel  ** _exactly_** how flustered he is now. You gently pull out of his grasp, and give him an innocent smile before turning back to the bar. You can feel his heated gaze burning into your back, he knows you've won. You ignore the looks you're getting from the younger serpents. The older ones don't pay attention to your whole ordeal, used to the games you and Sweet Pea play. You turn back to dissolve the sexual tension, you want to go home but if he loses or is too worked up to play then you can kiss leaving early goodbye.

     "Baby," you turn meeting his intense gaze, "finish up soon. And win for me."

     It works and he gives you a wicked smile, posing cockily over the pool table.

     "Always."

     You take your place back on your stool and Fangs plops down in the one next to you.

     "Jesus (Y/N), I thought you two would jump each other's bones right there on the pool table. Although," he dramatically looks around to see if anyone was listening, "I know for one I wouldn't mi- OW TONI NOT THE HAIR!"

     Toni goes to hit him again but he launches out of his seat only to end up on his ass. You hunch over laughing hysterically and Fangs gets up rubbing his behind.

     "Damn woman, what the hell?" 

     She smirks and leans on the counter.

     "That's for being a pervert." 

     They begin to bicker and you just shake your head and turn back to watch the game. You try to meet Pea's eye but he's focused on something behind you and he doesn't look happy. He gaze flickers back to yours and before you can give him a questioning look someone steps in front of you. You're taken back by the sudden intrusion and by the looks of it, so are Toni and Fangs. You can't place a name to his face, he's new for sure. An arrogant smile tells you this conversation is going to test your patience. You think his name starts with a B. Brad maybe? You peek around him, only able to catch a look at Sweet Pea's furious face before the asshole moves to block your view again. 

     "That was some show. (Y/N) is it?"

     You see Toni about to jump in but you give her a look. You can handle this. You purse your lips at Bitchy Brad, your own nickname for him since you are clueless on his real one.

     "If you don't know my name, don't waste my time. Now please move."

     He has the audacity to laugh at you, clearly not taking your warning seriously. You eyes narrow.

     "Such a sassy attitude in such a hot body. Why not come home with a real man tonight, I can make you feel good unlike the baby face giant over there." 

     You feel your face turning red and you add venom to your next words. No body fucks with your man.

     "Listen Brad or Ben or whatever the hell your name is, you're new right?"

     He's taken back but nods regardless. 

     "Then I'll give you a more obvious warning, since apparently you're too dense to take a hint. I could use the fact that my 6'5 sexy and very protective boyfriend is probably planning your death right about now, but he's not the one that you should be scared of," you raise your voice a little bit, "Now I was trying to watch the love of my life kick people's asses at pool before you rudely interrupted me. If you ever try to trap me for some stupid half-ass flirting or if you even talk to me again, I will cut your reproductive organ off and feed it to the dog. Okay?"

     His eyes nearly pop out of his head, but he retreats with his hands up in surrender. You don't realize that all the patrons have quieted down to listen in on your confrontation, that is until they all hoot and holler for you. You feel a faint blush tinge your cheeks as even Fangs and Toni slap your shoulder in good spirits.

     "Oh hell yeah! The snake showed her fangs tonight, did you see that Sweet Pea?"

     You watch Sweet Pea walk towards you, very proud of course. He gives you a peck on your head and stares at you lovingly.

     "You ready to go baby?"

     You sigh with relief and give all your friends hugs, politely declining all the offers for 'celebratory shots.' Pea hands you your jacket and you both walk into the semi-chilly night with your hands intertwined. Pea pulls you into an alley way and traps you against the Wyrm with his hands on either side of your head. He presses his forehead against yours, eyes swirling with desire and jealousy but mostly pride and love. His lips crash to yours in a heated kiss. You feel Pea's hands wrap around the back of your thighs and you jump, obeying the silent command. With your bodies pressing together and Pea's kisses beginning to trail down your throat, there's no place you'd rather be. You hum in content and Sweet Pea lets out a breathless chuckle against your clavicle.

     "Such a good girl for me in there, you know you're mine."

     You moan in response and thread your fingers through his hair, tugging softly. He groans into your neck but soon after lifts his head away from you, taking in your flustered state. You attempt to slow your rapid heart, receiving a dotting look as Pea brushes away the few strands of hair that fell onto your face during the heated moment. 

     "Let's get you home baby girl, we have a long night ahead of us."

     He lowers you onto your near jello legs, your thighs tingling with excitement at his words. Pea wraps and arm around your waist, promising to keep you standing. You continue walking for about a block before coming up on a 24 hour convenience store. You tug Sweet Pea's hand showing your intent, you need pads for your next period. You walk ahead towards the small display of feminine supplies, squealing when Sweet Pea grabs your butt. The glare the cashier gives you would have your face heating up if it isn't already the shade of a tomato. Sweet Pea gestures to a bag of adult diapers with a big grin.

     "This is what would've come in handy for that dickhead back at the Wyrm. You cut his balls off and made him shit himself at the same time."

     You smile with pride, trying to keep your mind on the task at hand. Pads with or without wings? Pea brings you a box of tampons that's way too big of a size for you.

     "You think it would work if I try to launch these like rockets? I mean isn't that basically how girls shove it up there?"

     He gestures to your woman area for effect, smirking when you look like you're about to die of embarrassment. You take a brief breath and just choose a random bag. Wings it is. You march up to the counter with Pea on your heels. You couldn't look at the cashier as you give a $10, you wanted to crawl in a hole and die right about now. Pea bounces on his heels next to you, proud with himself. So he gets off on embarrassing you now, great. You mumble a quiet thanks when you grab your change, Sweet Pea laughing his ass off the whole way out the door. You face him, intent on yelling at him, but instead you break into your own giggles. His laugh is too infectious. You both stand there smiling at each other like maniacs until a sound and flash of red hair catches in your peripheral view. 

     "No fucking way, is that-"

     You grab Pea's arm, eyes pleading to ignore him and just walk away. He gives you a 'stay here' look before deciding to confront the bulldog. This is so bad.

     "Hey," Sweet Pea throws his toothpick, "What the hell are you doing?"

     You jog to keep up with Pea's long strides. Archie glances over nonchalantly, as if vandalizing a building with a giant red circle was perfectly normal. Although, people at school did say Andrews went off the deep end after his dad being shot. 

     "Back off, I'm not here for you."

     "Oh, yeah?" You cringe as Sweet Pea grabs Archie's arm.

     "Then who's this message for?"

     Archie wrenches his arm out of Pea's grasp. They stand facing each other, sizing up their opponents. Archie's face is determined, but Pea's eyes are lit up with realization as he glances between the graffiti and the artist. 

     "Ah, hell," he laughs and mocks, "you gonna tell it's for the Black Hood?"

     Pea turns to you, mocking disbelief.

     "You believe this guy?" You stare back, knowing the question is rhetorical. 

     "People say  ** _we're_** the trouble makers." 

     Archie keeps his dead stare on Pea while putting the red paint can into his bag. He tries to walk away but Sweet Pea blocks him.

     "Whoa, whoa, whoa."

     Sweet Pea holds him at arm's length, smirking arrogantly.

     "Southside Serpent country. You can't come here and take our turf. So why don't you get your ass back to the Northside before somebody gets hurt."

     You hold your breath as Archie steps chest to chest with Pea. You know Archie made the wrong move. Pea towers over him and with his fight experience, can very well kill the red head. 

     "Get out of my way, or someone  ** _will_** get hurt."

     At this moment, you kinda want Pea to teach Mr. Hothead here a lesson. Don't fuck with the Serpents. The gleam in Sweet Pea's eyes tell you that the shit has hit the fan and to back up, knowing this will end in a brawl. 

     "You just made a big mistake."

     Sweet Pea pulls his knife out and extends the blade. Archie eyes the blade a bit, but he moves his hand into his bag to grab something. A gun.

     "Who made the mistake?"

     From there it seems as if everything was in slow motion. Sweet Pea grabs your arm, placing you behind him as he slowly walks backwards hand up. 

     "What the hell man!"

     You choke back frightened sobs, too scared to run. Archie screams like a maniac, advancing on you with the gun raised.

     "Who made the mistake?"

     You trip and fall to the ground, trying to scoot away from him with tears running down your face. You can hear Sweet Pea screaming your name, but it sounds so far away as Archie stands over you. He aims it to your head and you clench your eyes waiting for the bullet to claim your life.

     *Boom*

     You open your eyes as you feel no pain. You scream as you see Sweet Pea buckling to the ground in front of you. You crawl towards him, holding your hands on his stomach to stop the bleeding. The sounds of retreating footsteps bring out the sobs you're suppressing. Pea lifts a shaking hand to your cheek but you know its his way of goodbye.

     "No Pea you're going to be ok. You have to be ok," he tries to reach for you again but you shake your head near hysterics.

     "Don't say goodbye, don't you dare. Somebody help please!"

     Sweet Pea begins coughing, choking on blood. You move to cradle his head, endless tears streaming down your face. He begins to panic, but you stroke his hair and choke on another sob. He looks at you grasping your arms and whispers one last time.

     "I love you." 

     You echo a cry straight from your soul when his eyes fade, absent of the man you love. You hear your name called in the distance but you stay hunched over Pea's body sobbing uncontrollably. The voice grows louder and more distinct.

     "Pea?"

     You whip around wildly, it can't be. His voice echos in your head.

     "Come on baby. (Y/n), wake up!"

     ----------------------------------------------------

     Sweet Pea sat up as you began thrashing around yelling his name. He winces as you hit him narrowly missing his most sensitive area. He wraps himself around you to trap your limbs from hurting yourself but mostly him. 

     You open your eyes to brown orbs hovering over you, worriedly. A sob of relief comes from you and you wrap yourself around Pea's body. He's surprised but rocks and soothes you gently.

     "Its okay honey. Just a bad dream, I got you." 

     Your sobs eventually subside into a horrid case of hiccups. He moves your head to see your face, lovingly stroking your face.

     "Now tell me what happened." 

     You hiccup and blubber a less than coherent explanation. All that matters is that Sweet Pea can pick out the name Archie, and all the puzzle pieces slip into place. He holds you tighter against him kissing the top of your head. Its been a few days since the gun incident, obviously he got you both away from that psycho. Yet you have been shell-shocked, quiet and distracted, these past days. He knew you were bound to have nightmares, he just wishes there was a way to make everything right again.

     'There is something,' Sweet Pea thinks. A soft snore lets him know you're sleeping, and he takes the time to assess how hard the emotional strain has been on you. His heart breaks as he sees the dark bags and pale skin and just how frail you look in this vulnerable state. So different from your normal state, he'd do anything to get you back. He may not be able to take away your nightmares, but he sure as hell is going to pay a visit to the person who caused them.

     Archie Andrews is as good as dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you like this please check out my other riverdale fics. Let me know what you think below.... Constructive criticism wanted!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> HAVE A FABULOUS DAY/NIGHT :)


End file.
